


I'll Be Home

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Army, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Songfic, partial songfic, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel doesn't expect Sebastian home for another day, but he decides to surprise Ciel by coming home early. This is just a fluffy Christmas fic including a midnight holiday dance in their living room!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got this idea when listening to Christmas music earlier. It's based on the song "I'll Be Home for Christmas" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMrMKDjAvWc), and I kind of just went from there. But here's the deal: I don't know anyone in the military. I am so sorry if I messed up any facts, but I'm just an uneducated girl that has never been to Britain. But yeah so happy December 1st, and please enjoy!

_“I think I can be home by Christmas afternoon.”_

_“Well that’s better than never.” A sad chuckle echoed from both telephone receivers. “I’ll look forward to you then.”_

_“Alright, I’ll see you soon. I love you.”_

_“I love you too. Bye.”_

Their conversation circulated in Ciel’s head as he changed positions in bed for the umpteenth time. He sighed as he pressed his face deeper into his boyfriend’s used shirt, relishing in the scent of the man. Ciel missed his lover. He missed Sebastian so much, and was counting down the hours until he would arrive the following day. Longing blue eyes flickered to the glowing digital clock resting on the bedside table. The red “11:14” mocked Ciel as he wished for it to speed up; to bring him to Christmas Day faster.

Another minute ticked by, and the young man hopelessly pulled the shirt closer into his grasp. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to will away the tears that threatened to fall. Ciel _promised_ himself he would not cry. He hated feeling vulnerable, especially through the influence of someone else. The bed felt too large and cold to call his. Nothing had been the same the past few weeks without his boyfriend.

Again, a desperate sigh escaped his lips while he thought of all Sebastian had been through. Having to go out on a mission just before the holidays was a slap in the face for both of them. Being in the British Army had put a distance between Sebastian and Ciel, but they vowed to make it work. Sebastian had only been deployed a few times, and Ciel had thought about his safety every day.

Suddenly, the sound of keys unlocking a door was heard, and Ciel’s eyes went wide. His mind raced as he tried to ascertain who it was. Hearing the door slam shut, the young man quickly raced out of the room. He cautiously walked down the hall, and peeked around the corner towards the door. A heavily bundled figure stood there, dusting off flurries of snow and peeling layers of clothing off.

Ciel’s eyes filled with tears and his breath hitched as he let out a cracked murmur of the most beautiful name he knew: “ _Sebastian.”_

The older man looked up the stairs as he heard his name softly stated. A smile blossomed on his face when their eyes met, and he quietly whispered, “It’s snowing.” A half-laugh-half-sob left his small boyfriend’s mouth.

Tears freely slid down Ciel’s face before he dropped the precious shirt he had been holding, and rushed to its owner. When they met it seemed like the world instantly made sense. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, and held him as close as he could. Ciel folded his arms into the warmth of Sebastian, and let the tears fall as he sobbed with happiness into his boyfriend’s safe hold. Sebastian slowly stroked Ciel’s dark hair, and whispered sweet and comforting things into his ear. When they finally separated, Sebastian noticed how malnourished Ciel looked.

“You look smaller. You’ve been eating less?” Sebastian pointed out.

“…Yeah. I guess I can’t even eat without you,” Ciel replied. Sebastian laughed before returning to removing layers of clothing. Once the man had changed into a tank top and some sweatpants, they lit a roaring fire, and snuggled up on the couch with blankets and hot chocolate.

“You’re back so early. Not that I’m complaining, but how?”

“I got moved to an earlier flight before I called you, but I didn’t have time to call you, or time to think about when I would get home, so I didn’t want you to get your hopes up.”

“I’m so happy you’re back,” Ciel said after a long sip of his drink. “So how was it?”

“It was exhausting. We had to defend a few territories across the Middle East. Not easy, but we did it,” he replied.

Ciel hummed and rested his head against his black haired boyfriend’s shoulder. He loved listening to Sebastian talk. He always had stories about combat and what he did. Though it was interesting, Ciel could not imagine having to work under the pressure that was always on the other man. Sebastian slowly stood up and started to fiddle with the old-fashioned radio above the fire place. Instantly, classic Christmas music filled their warm living room, and pleasantly consumed them. Sebastian returned to his little lover’s side on the couch. As soon as one ended, another imminently took its place. The strings of holy and merry songs resonated against their walls, until one ironic song began:

_I’ll be home for Christmas. You can count on me._

Sebastian stood up, and Ciel slightly thought that he was going to turn it off, but instead he turned and held out a hand to Ciel.

“Dance with me?”

Ciel slowly nodded, taking his hand and joining him in the middle of the floor.

_Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree._

Their mirrored hands found each other, and clasped together. Sebastian gently slid his right hand around Ciel’s waist, and Ciel placed his other hand on the taller man’s shoulder. The tune was pretty and simple, the melody being complimented with a light piano. The pair began to sway to it, taking small and steady steps

_Christmas Eve will find me where the love light gleams. I’ll be home for Christmas If only in my dreams._

The black haired man raised his hand, allowing Ciel to twirl under it. Their eyes caught on one another, and they shared a small smile. Turning through the room, Ciel stumbled over one of Sebastian’s feet. Catching himself mid-fall, he straightened up, and began to laugh. Sebastian joined in too, remembering that Ciel wasn’t the best dancer. The erratic flames warmly painted the moving figures with melting shadows. They continued to move, tripping and giggling every once in a while, despite the depressing song.

_I’ll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents on the tree._

The dance slowed down, returning to the leisurely movements it had begun as. Smiling eyes stared at one another and Ciel placed his head against Sebastian’s warm neck. Moving his right hand to Sebastian’s other shoulder, the younger man closed his eyes as he whispered, “I missed you so much.”

_Christmas Eve will find me where the love light gleams._

“I missed you too. I didn’t think I would be gone for so long.”

_I’ll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams._

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve you,” Sebastian continued. His head dropped onto Ciel’s shoulder pathetically while they slowly rocked.

_If only in my dreams…_

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re here now,” Ciel said gently. Sebastian raised his head before leaning back in, and connecting their lips. They passionately kissed, holding each other like a life line, and pressing their bodies together.

“I promise I’ll never leave you again,” Sebastian whispered, tilting their foreheads together.

Ciel smiled sweetly before kissing him again. “I’m so happy,” he quietly said. “I love you.”

“I’m happy too. I love you so much.” The large grandfather clock suddenly chimed twelve times, making them both realize how late it was, as well as what day it officially was.

“Merry Christmas, Ciel.”

 


End file.
